The Seven Deadly Sins
by The-Wicked-Girls88
Summary: Once upon a time, this world wasn't right. Based off of Mothy's Seven Deadly Sins series. Rated T for language, fighting, and character death.
1. The Beginning

**Ok, so this story starts right after Daughter of Evil ends. I know, I know; It's WAAAY different from the original story line Mothy (The best person EVER) made, but this is mine and my friend's take on it. It's rated T for language. Mostly from Gakupo being an asshole. And me. And occasional angered townspeople.**

**ALSO, THIS CONTAINS HUGE SPOILERS. I suggest you watch the entire 7 Deadly Sins-Vocaloid series along with Moonlit Bear, Chronos Story, The Clockwork Lullabies (all of them), Five the Pierrot, Cappricho Farce, and Little Garden Girl. I think that's all of them...if I missed any, I am deeply sorry. OH and Last Revolver, but that is NOT GUMI's sin. GUMI's is coming out(I HOPE) soon.**

**If you have NO idea what this series is, I suggest leaving. Because it'll take all the fun out of your...something. What was I saying? I just totally forgot. Oh well.**

**I've been juggling with this concept for a while, so I'm really excited! I hope you enjoy!**

**I own NOTHING except my own ideas.**

**Don't know who owns Vocaloids, but Mothy owns the Seven Deadly Sins series.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning**

_Oh, it's tea time._

BONG. BONG.

The clock rung twice. The crowd cheered, screams echoing around and bouncing off the buildings. The red warrior stood up on the guillotine stage, holding a smiling head with curls of blonde hair and closed eyes; a peaceful expression. "THE QUEEN IS DEAD!"

The crowd went wild again, cheering and embracing each other. Everyone was happy. Even the handsome man in blue wore a slight smile as he held a green sash in his hand.

The warrior woman tore the black ribbon from the head's hair and threw it on the ground, stomping on it until it was covered with mud.

"What're ya gonna do with the body, Milady?" A voice rang up.

"Yeah!"

"Where ya gonna put it?"

The woman smiled coldly. "It shall be burned."

The crowd went ballistic at this news. Most burst into song, and in the distance, one could see the castle of Lucifenia(1) falling. A castle where a tiny queen had ruled cruelly for many long years.

"And what about the ashes?"

The crowd fell silent and parted as a small, petite figure stepped forward, a cloak obscuring the figure's face from view. They stooped and picked up the ribbion, threading it through their fingers rather methodically. Almost if they had seen or held it before...

The warrior glared down at the figure. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." The answer was quick, careless, and cold. The crowd chuckled. "But everyone is-or ONCE was-a human being. With a soul. They should all be buried with a little dignity."

"Why should SHE deserve our COMPASSION? Even in death!" A shrill female voice screetched. The crowd began to voice their opinions.

"What's your problem? She's a bitch!"

"WAS a bitch!"

The crowd laughed. Two burly men grabbed the small figure's arms, but the figure seemed to ignore them all. Their face was tilted up towards the red warrior woman.

"I say, we kill THIS kid too!" One of the men yelled.

"YEAH!"

"Make them BURN!"

"TRAITOR!"

"Friends, comrades! Calm yourselves down!" The warrior yelled. She jumped off the stage and walked up to the figure, guesturing for the men to release them. They did and melted back into the crowd. "What is your name?"

Now that she was in front of the figure, she could see the figure was definately a young woman. Her mouth was curved slightly up into a warm smile. "It doesn't matter what my name is." She said kindly, face tilted down and away from the warrior queen.

"Why do you hide your face?"

"Ah..." The figure nodded. "Because of my unfortunate looks. I'm afraid...I'm afraid they match my personality."

"So you're wicked."

The crowd was deathly silent. The figure's mouth tilted up into a smirk, and she looked up. A mask covered her eyes. It only had one eye hole, and one brilliantly blue eye could be seen. The mask covered a portion of her cheek, as well. It was white with light red patterns. "Yes, I suppose you could call me wicked."

The warrior nodded. "Well, if you are wicked, then why do you believe that everyone once was human?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I need an excuse to bury that poor soul's body, didn't I?" The young woman smirked and pulled out a small bag matching the dark green of her cloak. She withdrew a fistful of gold and held it out to the warrior woman.

The crowd gaped. "P-Pure gold!" They all whispered, clamboring about each other to get a better look at the rich stranger. She laughed out loud.

"See how they all get excited at the prospect of money? It is a riot! Your people are greedy, insulent fools. If I stood here and proclaimed myself leader, they would listen and kill you without a second thought." She held it out. "The money for the body."

The warrior's eyes narrowed, and she pushed the pale hand back towards it's owner. "Keep your sinful money." She hissed.

"Sins...who are you to judge what is sinful and not? Sins happen every day, underneath our noses." The figure tossed the coins behind her carelessly.

The crowd shouted, diving for the glimmering coins. They began to fight each other.

"No! Stop this!" The warrior yelled, but none listened. They continued to brawl, throwing their friends out of the way, stepping on each other. Many weaker townspeople backed up and began to watch.

"Stop them!" The warrior snarled, grabbing her sword. "Or I shall cut you where you stand."

The figure smiled ambiguously. "Money is worth much in Hell." With that, she snapped her fingers. All the coins vanished into little golden flames.

The people stood cautiously and carefully, all of them backing away. The warrior's eyes widened. "You're a witch..."

"More of a sorceress, actually." The figure practically beamed. "So, shall you give me the body? Or will I have to take...her?"

The warrior stepped aside. All watched as the figure stepped forward and picked up the peaceful head. She clucked her tounge in distaste and began stroking the dead queen's hair, murmuring words of apology. She picked up the small body laying behind the guillotine and picked that up, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Another cloaked figure ran out of the crowd, panting hard. It looked to be a young boy, one with golden hair and blue eyes. He looked similar to the deceased queen. "W-Where are you going with him?"

The crowd murmured. "Lad, how much've you been drinkin'? That's the queen." A beefy man guffawed. Others chuckled, but most were silent, paralyzed by fear.

The sorceress chuckled and shook her head. "Child, you are making this too easy for me." She smirked. "I suggest running."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where you are taking him! I demand that you tell!" The boy spat, standing his ground.

"Somewhere where he will rest." The figure sighed. "Unfortunately, he has passed on what was his to you. So I will bring him to the Court. He is a clean, poor soul. You have twisted him beyond recognizion." Flames suddenly erupted along the ground.

The crowd began to run, screaming. The warrior was joined by the young prince, who squinted at the boy.

"I-I didn't mean to!" The boy begged, dropping to his knees and ignoring the flames. "He..."

"The Irregular loved you, Rin." The figure said smoothly, beginning to disappear.

"Len! Please, take me with you!"

"Soon, soon. Soon you shall come to me..." The flames engulfed the figure and she so vanished.

Dead silence filled the once joyous square. The warrior and the prince stood side by side, staring in shock at the boy.

Something clicked in the warrior's head. Of a boy running out of the mansion with the other servants, clutching a cloak around his neck. He glanced back only once. The warrior's people wanted to go after him, but she had stopped them, saying the queen was enough. _The witch called...Rin...that name._

"You're..." The warrior picked up her fallen sword, twirling it slowly in her hands. "The sorceress...had your brother, didn't she?"

The 'boy' stood slowly, shaking.

"You demanded she hand him over. Servants don't usually demand things." The warrior's voice was light and kind sounding, but when the 'boy' looked into her eyes, 'he' saw wicked lights dancing in the deep red.

"I know you." The prince spoke softly. "You are a wicked, evil being. It seems we didn't kill you properly." His hand grasped the hilt of his sword.

The 'boy' bit 'his' lip. To think 'he' once loved that scum...

"So let's finish the job!" The warrior roared and sliced the air. The 'boy' had taken off already, darting through alleyways and hopping over the fence.

"AFTER HER!" The prince and the warrior screetched, chasing after the former queen. Other townspeople had emerged from their hiding places and joined the chase. Soon, the queen was pursued by fifty or so people, the warrior and the prince at the head of the pack.

* * *

_Please, please, PLEASE...I don't want to die! _Rin sobbed inwardly, darting through streets and breaking up throngs of people. _Oh, god..._

"OOF!" She crashed right into a man wearing a black cloak. He spun around and grabbed her arm, yanking her into an alleyway.

"LET ME GO! LET ME-" She screamed, but was cut off by his hand over her mouth. "Would you like to die, my lady?" He whispered into her ear. Rin's eyes widened, but she let the man pull her through a door.

The door closed. The man removed his hand from her mouth and pointed towards the stairs. "Go. The first room on your left. My daughter is in there, waiting."

"How can I know I can trust you?" Rin whispered. The shouts and yelling grew closer to the house.

"You don't." The man's blue eyes were hard, and Rin could make out, even in the darkened house, that his hair was a bright blue.

Rin spun on her heel and charged up the stairs, flinging open the door and slamming it shut behind her. She pressed her back to the door, breathing hard and taking in her surroundings.

She was in a small, bright white room. A fire crackled merrily in the corner, and a window was open to let fresh air in. A closet stood to the far left and a bed lay next to it. On a vanity table lay two identical golden mirrors. A girl sat in a wheelchair, staring out the window. She looked over her shoulder at the sounds and smiled. "Hello."

Rin was gasping so heavily she could only nod. The girl guestured to the closet. "Hide in there. Hopefully they won't search the house." She turned back to the window.

Rin dashed to the closet and opened it, sliding through and closing the door quietly.

The door downstairs was flung open. "Oh! S-Sorry, Mr. Kaito sir!" A man's voice exclaimed. A murmuring of voices.

"Any particular reason you decided to barge into my house?" The man from before, Kaito, inquired. He sounded very calm.

"Are you harboring the queen?" The warrior's voice, now. Rin stifled a sob. There was no doubt he'd give her up. _For money, I bet. Money's good in Hell._

"The queen? Which one?"

"The one we killed."

Kaito let out a small laugh that rang like bells. "If you killed her, how would we harbor her?"

"She's not really dead!" There was a smash from downstairs and then a gasp. "Mr-Mr. Kaito, sir...I am SO sorry-"

"Get out." The tone was musical, and light, but Rin could feel the tension in the air, even from upstairs.

"Answer my question."

"Why would I harbor such a beast?"

Rin looked down in sorrow. So this was what everyone had thought of her. She should've died instead of Len...

The door closed.

Rin waited in a dark silence.

The closet door creaked open, and the man from before stood above her. He held out his hand. Rin took it and stood. "Thank you." She said stiffly.

He nodded and smiled slightly, leading Rin downstairs where the girl from before now sat at a table. "Sit."

Rin sat, watching the man take a seat across from her. "My name is Kaito. You and I, we are both Sins."

Rin raised her eyebrows. "Come again?"

Kaito sighed, running a hand through his blue hair and glancing at her. "Sins. We are both Sins. You are Pride."

Rin stood.

"Like it or not, you are a fugitive. You have nowhere to turn." Kaito twirled something in between his fingers. "I apologize. You obviously took it as an insult, but you misunderstand my intentions." He guestured to his daughter. "Miku, this is Rin."

Miku bowed her head, green eyes kind. Rin nodded back, raising an eyebrow at Kaito. "So what do you mean, sir-" she added condescendingly,"-when you say I am Pride?"

"I mean that you and your twin were the living personifications of Pride, the first of the Seven Deadly Sins." Kaito explained calmly. "That woman that you saw is a sorcerous, destined to catching all Seven sins."

"I'm only half a sin...?" Rin tried to let this all soak in. "So Len is the other half?"

"Not anymore." Kaito stood, lighting a match in a lantern. The swinging of it cast strange flickering shadows across the room. "You have absorbed the boy's sins. You are fully Pride now."

Rin massaged her temples.

"You have outlived your story." Kaito studied her. "...I do not know how you have managed to accomplish such a feat. Once a Sin is finished with their story, or reign, for you, they are ambushed by the sorcerous. It must've been Len's fault. I am not sure what she is playing at by taking him-"

"Is she playing a game?" Miku piped up. "The Irregular has a later part that we need him for...and the Perre Noel hasn't completely formed yet." Her brows furrowed. "Has Elluka Clockworker caught Lust yet?"

"No...Lust is who we shall save next...I know she already has Gluttony. With Rin here, we have the upper hand." Kaito began to pace. "If we don't move soon she shall beat us to him. I am not sure on the status of Envy or Wrath."

Miku gave a slight shiver. "A-And Sloth?"

"No one has emerged yet." Kaito sounded apologetic. "I am sorry for the role you must-"

"Might." Miku's voice was faint. "Might play."

Rin slammed her hands on the table, causing Miku to jump. "What the hell are you two going on about?" She exclaimed. "Who is Elluka Clockworker, who is the Perre Noel, what will Miku have to do, why are you people calling Len irregular, and what do I have to do with this?

Kaito's blue eyes pierced into Rin's. "Everything. You and I, milady, are the major playing pieces of this game that was created. Now please, calm down."

"I will NOT calm down!" Rin yelled, jumping up and beginning to pace madly. "Who was that woman that took Len? Was she this Elluka person?"

"No."

"...Care to elaborate?" Rin snapped at him.

"No. For I cannot." Kaito spread his arms out as an apology. "I can only tell you the extent of what I know, and I do not know her name. She and Elluka are of the same, though. The first thing I shall tell you is this." He held up a finger. "The person you do NOT want to meet is Elluka."

Rin sat down. "Why?"

"She has nothing to gain and nothing to lose. Going up against her means certain death, or worse; eternal damnation."

"So what are you doing? Trying to save us?" Rin snorted. "If we're Sins, we can't be saved."

Kaito's eyes took on a gleam. "You are wrong, and my intentions are some I will keep to myself." He folded his hands neatly. "The Perre Noel hasn't completed yet, so we will wait for that. Your brother, we will meet him again soon. Miku may have to step up to become a Sin, for no other vessel is available at this time. We all have more than one role to play. Alright?"

"No."

"Good. Tomorrow, you, Miku, and I will all venture into the land of Asmodean(2) to salvage Lust, or the Duke. You may have heard of him. There is a possibility that Elluka has beaten us there, and we may have to fight for you. I will teach you tomorrow morning. Miku shall find you extra clothes and food." He stood.

"W-Wait!" Rin glared up at him. "What makes you think I'll just come with you?"

"Really, Princess." Kaito smiled at her. Miku shuddered in a corner. "Why would you stay here to burn?"

Rin stared at him silently. After a moment, she nodded her affirmation. "Fine. I will join you and your daughter on your...mission to save the world."

"You did not hear a word I said through that entire thing, did you?" Kaito laughed. "I'm not saving the world, I'm saving..." He left, a smile still playing on his lips. It sent chills down Rin's spine.

"Tomorrow." She murmured. "Fine. We'll go to his stupid thing tomorrow."

* * *

**TOMORROW OMG OMG I don't know. **

**Okay, for this, I'm not using the names like Rillianne and Gallerion(spelling?), but I'm sure one will get the idea. **

_**NOTE NOTE NOTE: **_**This is taking place right after Chronos Story, where Elluka shows up in front of the Duke's castle thingy. Imeanmansion. **_**NOTE NOTE NOTE.**_

**I wonder if you people read these.**

**If anyone caught why Miku shuddered, I love you. **

**Kaito's, Elluka's, The nameless sorceress', and everyone else's roles will be introduced later. I'm gonna try my hardest to incorporate Perre Noel into this as much as I can, but I can't guarentee anything.**

**The (1) and (2) are the actual names of the places of the sins in the Seven Deadly Sins series.**

**In order of appearence in MY STORY:  
Lucifenia: PRIDE  
Asmodean: LUST  
Belzenia: GLUTTONY  
Levianta: ENVY  
Elphegort: SLOTH  
Marlon: GREED**

**So now you know...if you didn't. Elluka is a collecter, along with the nameless sorceress. YES I KNOW SHE HAS A NAME. So don't start on me about: OMGGGG SHE HASSS A NAAAAME WHATS UR DEAL.**

**Because I know. I am refraining from using it yet. Artistic liscence and all.**

**Gakupo next, lovelies.**

**I REALLY hope SOMEONE reads this. Or likes it and favorites. Or...mostly just reads...or reviews...  
**

**-Wren-**


	2. Violet Eyes

**I can't tell you how hard it is to write as Elluka.**

**It is. Really. Ambiguity is harder than it looks. I hope I did okay.**

**And it's even harder to write this when I don't even understand the series of SDS myself. I understand Story of Evil, and that's it. THAT'S IT.**

**Also, I just totally realized every major place is named after the demon representing the sin. HOLY CRAP mind equals blown.  
**

**_aleir29: No, Miku and Kaito are not 'technically' their Sins yet. (I mean, it's pretty obvious that Kaito's going to go bat-shit crazy about his Greed REALLY soon.) And thank you. You're the first person who says my story has potential. I feel so special._  
**

**_Anonymous: I've been making everyone call him Mr. Kaito because I didn't know his last name until you told me. Also, yes I have seen Cantarella. That actually is a good idea. I will take it under consideration. If I do make it, though, I will only make it a oneshot.  
_**

**Warning: Contains idioticness, an enraged princess, a confusing woman, a sorceress, and Gakupo's sailor mouth. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Most people would say something interesting after this. I'm really too lazy for that. We've got a story to get to, people.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Violet Eyes**

Rin was roused in the morning by a slight but incessent patting of her head. "Ma'am, we have to leave now." A crystalline voice stated. "Rin? Rin...? Wake up, we've got to get things done! We've got to leave!"

Rin rolled over, blinking bleary blue eyes. She made out Miku's slight figure. "Gh...five more minutes." She rolled back over.

A small laugh. "No, now." A poke to her cheek, then the sounds of wheels rolling across floorboards. "I've packed your suitcase. It's filled with clothes and other objects that we will need."

Rin sat up, rubbing her eyes. Miku's vanity had been entirely cleared off, and her room was spotless. Even the four mirrors were gone.

"Why are we bringing the mirrors as well?" Rin inquired, standing and picking up a white dress Miku had set out for her. "We don't really need them, do we? Unless this guy is completely obsessed with his looks-"

"N-No, that's not it." Miku looked down. "Father told me...that some things are better left unsaid." With that, she set Rin's suitcase on a small table and wheeled out of the room and into a rope and iron elevator.

Rin picked up the suitcase and grabbed her cloak. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kaito was nowhere to be found, but there was something tied to a piece of paper written in blue ink. Rin picked it up.

It was her hair ribbon, the one Len had been wearing when he had died. It had been washed clean of mud and now lay on the table. Almost like it had been waiting for her.

_To seal the deal. _

_Go out the back door, keep your cloaks on, and Rin is to hide underneath the false floor in the carriage. Burn this after you have read it. I will be waiting._

_-Kaito_

"Rin? Can you give me a hand?" Miku was still in the elevator.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rin pocketed the ribbon, rushing over to the stairs and untying a rope from the side. The elevator slowly descended until Miku was on the bottom floor. She wheeled out of it and smiled up at Rin. "Father's supposed to carry me now. Where are we going?"

Rin walked back over to the table, picking up the note and burning it in a lantern hanging by the window. "Out back. Here, I can carry you."

"No, it's fine..." Miku bit her lip.

"It's quicker." Rin placed Miku's arm around her shoulder, and the other around her waist, lifting her off the ground a few inches and opening the back door. She stepped out carefully and bolted the door behind her.

"You're much stronger than you look." Miku beamed, as Rin stared at a blue velvet and golden gilded carriage pulled by four white horses. "I assumed you'd be really frail from ruling."

"Len sparred with me..." Rin was royally pissed off. "Really? So this is how we'll travel. Real inconspicuous."

"Actually, it is." Kaito stepped out, picking up Miku bridal style and setting her on the plush velvet seat. He opened up a hatch and guestured to it. "In here. Elluka doesn't know my name. She knows my face, however. This way we won't be stopped by her because she will believe us to be rich. She's expecting peasents."

"How do you know all this?" Rin inquired, laying in the hatch and drawing her knees to her chest. "And when will you teach me to defend myself?"

Kaito smiled ambiguously. "In due time, child." The hatch clicked shut.

* * *

Rin could barely breathe in the hatch. Her knees kept banging in her face due to the bumping and the rocking of the carriage. She had originally tried to count off the minutes, but she had lost track after five. It truely was hell.

When she had complained, she could hear Kaito's laugh, telling her that she didn't truely know hell then. _That stupid jerk. I bet he doesn't actually know anything._

A disturbing thought got to her. _What if he has tricked me? What if this is all a lie? That elaborate act with the woman...what if he's trying to rape me? Or sell me back to Lucifenia? Damn, what have I gotten myself into? _

"Oi! Let me out!" She called frantically, terrified of what could happen. "Please! I-"

The hatch opened up, and Miku's worried face was visible. "Calm down, please! It's only for a few more minutes!"

"Why not now?" Rin yelled up, blue eyes studded with tears.

"Because they have set up checkpoints." Kaito replied smoothly. He didn't seem fazed at all about her outburst. "Be glad you did not yell later than this. In about, oh, two minutes, we will reach it." He regarded her cooly. "I apologize again for your lack of comfort. Once we pass, you will be able to join us in the carriage."

"I don't trust you." Rin glared up at him. Kaito nodded. "I know. But please, try. You and I are of the same, you know."

Rin shivered, lowering her head and clutching her knees tighter to her chest. Miku gently closed the hatch again, and there was the sound of something being dragged over it. Rin began praying silently to herself.

_Dear god, or whoever's listening, or Len. Len, Len, Len, I am so sorry, please don't let them find me, I beg you, please please please please please-_

"Ah, Mr. Kaito." Rin's blood ran cold. It was the warrior's voice. "Are you and your daughter going on a trip?"

"Yes." Kaito's voice rang out. "My buisness calls. And I cannot afford to leave Miku at home."

"Good morning, Miku."

"Good morning, ma'am."

"I know this is unethical, but as my fighters may have told you yesterday, the queen isn't actually dead. We believe she may try to escape Lucifenia, so we must check every carriage and wagon that tries to leave." The warrior stated curtly.

"Why, yes. I do believe that you barged into my house last afternoon and broke a priceless vase given to me by my late wife." Kaito's voice sounded pleasent, but there was a dark undertone to it that sent shivers up Rin's spine.

"A-Ah, yes, I do sincerely apologize about that." The warrior spluttered. "We will be willing to pay anything n-needed to replace th-that vase-"

"If you so insist. I assume you need Miku and I out of the carriage." Footsteps above her head.

"T-Thank you." More footsteps. _The warrior...she's standing right above me..._

A lot of scuffling and shuffling. Multiple amounts of footsteps entered and exited. Things opened and closed, slams, latches, and muffled apologies.

"Alright. Thank you, sir. You and your daughter may proceed."

Another pair of footsteps, and someone sat down. "Thank you. Here, Miku."

"Thank you, Father."

"Wait!"

_The prince?_

Rin's eyes began to tear up at the heartbreaking sound of his voice. She couldn't help but love him, even after what he did to her. He had taken everything she had loved.

He had taken Len.

"Kaito, I'm afraid we cannot let you through without you telling us where you're going." His voice was apologetic, but also stern.

"...Of course."

"I hope you understand."

"No, it is fine. We are on our way to Elphegort." Kaito stated casually.

Rin was still caught up in her thoughts of the prince. That green haired bitch, stealing her love's heart, her kingdom, her wealth, her twin...she took everything. Both of them did. They deserved to die in her opinion.

_Come to think of it...Miku...she looks exactly like M-_

"Would you care for an escort?"

"No, but that is very considerate of you. Thank you."

"It's not a problem. Have a safe trip. You too, Miss Miku."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Goodbye."

The carriage started up again, wooden wheels crunching against rock. It was a few minutes after that exchange that the hatch was opened, and Rin was helped out by Kaito. She settled on the plush leather seat. "You lied."

"I lied because I had to." Kaito replied. "And I apologize again." He handed Rin a piece of bread, which she ate ravenously. "Now, get some rest. We will be there very soon."

Rin nodded, leaning back against the plush seat and staring out the window. It was a few moments afterwards that she fell fast asleep.

* * *

_"Will you go...old friend?"_

_She smiled ambiguously up at the tree of Eldoh, her cape swishing around her slight figure. "Of course. After all, I have nothing better to do. Eternity is such a bore, don't you agree?"_

_"I enjoy..." It rumbled slowly. "...watching the comings...and goings...of the humans. Many a...Hansel and Gretel have...ventured through here."_

_"And yet only two have truely mattered."_

_"Everyone...matters, in the...great scheme of...life."_

_"Life." She smiled again. "What a farce." She turned. "I should begin my mission, then."_

_"It will be...difficult. Good...luck."_

_"Goodbye."_

_Hours of walking took her to her destination. The destination, the mansion, that glowed strongly with a dark violet. The sin called to her, almost beckoning. But she knew true love, true beckoning, and so this sin did not affect her judgement._

_But...what was this...? There was also golden. It was coming closer, and closer-_

_Elluka smiled. "Kaito, you absolute fool." How dare he ruin her game? _Well, maybe the idiot actually had a plan. Was it to kill the sin himself? No, if he were to do that, he'd have to kill himself, and the girls. He must be collecting.

_"He can't be a collector." She spoke aloud again, this time to a figure who had appeared behind her in a sudden bout of flames._

_"He's trying to be. He's beginning his story. His change will begin soon." The figure spoke, their face obscured by a white and red mask. They smiled. "Shall we enter?"_

_"You've already been in there." Elluka turned to her comrade. "Gumina."_

_The sorceress beamed, and suddenly changed into a young woman. A heartachingly familliar young woman. She vanished into another bout of flames, and Elluka knew she was inside._

Now, all to do is to wait for my sins to be delivered to me. _Elluka vanished slowly into the tree besides her. _Such a liar, my dear Tree of Eldoh. This is going to be too easy.

* * *

Rin awoke just as the carriage stopped. She blearily looked up at Kaito, rubbing her eyes. "Are we here?"

Kaito gave a curt nod. "This is where you must not fail. You must venture inside and bring him out. He will try to seduce you, but his powers will not work."

"Powers?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "What, can he hypnotize people or something?"

"Yes. He has hold over any woman. Any woman that looks at him. It will not work on you, like I said, because you both are Sins. You must relay this information to him. If he does not come willingly, rejoin me outside. I will then...release him myself. So pretend to be infatuated with him."

Rin nodded. "Alright. What about Miku?"

"She cannot walk."

Rin sighed. "I know that. Will she stay in here?"

"Of course. We cannot really bring a crippled young woman in there, can we?" Kaito gave Miku's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Go. Be safe." He nodded. "And be wary. Elluka may be here. Watch the clocks."

Rin was forced out of the carriage. "B-But how will I know she's there-"

"Watch the clocks." The door slammed shut. The carriage rumbled away.

"Watch the clock-shut up." Rin mimicked angrily, kicking at a bit of dirt and moping up to the mansion. "Wait, I'm supposed to be in love. Damn, I've never really been good with love."

The huge wooden doors seemed terrifyingly large to the young girl. Rin shivered at a thought. _I wonder how many women he has in here... _She reached for the brass knocker.

The door opened before she had a chance to knock. A woman stood there, with dark brown hair and deep red eyes. She positively beamed down at Rin. "He's waiting." Was all she said. "Here, let me take your cloak. You won't need it. Trust me." She winked.

Rin suppressed a shudder, handing the woman her cloak and feeling very bare in her plain white dress. The woman looked even more bare with a strapless dress that barely went halfway down her thigh. A red rose adorned a black ribbon tied around her neck. As Rin entered, she took Rin's hand gently and closed the door. "How old are you, sweetheart?"

"F-Fourteen. Almost fifteen." Rin gulped down her nervousness as she was led down the hall by the woman. It truely was a remarkable mansion, but Rin didn't notice any of that. She did noticed that there were many spots that painting had been taken down.

"Almost fifteen." The woman repeated, smiling. "He will enjoy that."

Rin shivered at that. The woman noticed this and hugged her. "Aw, don't be afraid! He'd never hurt you."

Rin could definately see it now. This woman's eyes were glazed over, and her smile was over friendly. "Master loves all of us."

And she was definately creeped out. Rin concealed it very well and smiled back at the woman. "I know."

This evidently was the right answer, as the woman's smile widened and she continued leading Rin down the hall. They eventually entered a huge chamber with one chair in the middle.

A truly handsome man sat there, eyes lowered and pale lips smiling sweetly. He had long violet hair tied back elegantly, and wore violet and white. His legs were crossed and he held his chin in his hand. "Hello." His tone was light and musical.

Rin could only gape. _Oh my god. This...now I understand. He practically reeks of sin._

It was true. The duke's eyes met hers, violet meeting blue, and she felt his power pierce her like a knife. Yet she felt nothing towards him. So Kaito had been correct.

"You're so beautiful." He stood, holding out his hand. "Come to me, please?"

Having no choice, Rin slowly walked up to him. "My Lord-" She began, eager to warn him and leave this place, when he smiled and placed a finger on her lips.

"Gakupo." He said gently. "Just Gakupo."

"Gakupo. I need to speak with you." Rin stared up at him. "Alone."

Gakup signaled to a few women milling about. They abruptly left. He sat on the chair. "Speak, then, my love."

"You're a sin."

Gakupo raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Rin bit her lip. "It sounds...weird, I know. But trust me on this. You're a Sin, one of seven. You're Lust, and I'm Pride."

Again, Gakupo was silent.

Rin ran a hand through her hair. "Look, the important thing is we need to leave. Before a woman named Elluka comes to collect us. She's trying to get all seven...I-I'm not really sure why, though. But I am Pride, and you're Lust."

Gakupo was still silent, violet eyes thoughtful.

"...Say something, damnit!" Rin exploded.

"Prove it."

Rin was taken aback. "Huh?"

"Prove that you're a Sin." Gakupo purred the words. "Show me." It was painstakingly obvious what he wanted out of her.

"...You're fucking kidding me. Pervert. I'm fourteen." Rin snapped, before she realized the words were out of her mouth. Gasping, she clapped her hands over her mouth. "...Oh." _I'm supposed to be in LOVE with him. Ugh!_

Gakupo's face went pale and blank. "You...aren't...affected...by me?" His violet eyes were wide with something akin to fear.

Rin nodded, then another thought came to her. "Yes. Your powers do not work on me, Gakupo." She sneered. "For I am Pride, the first of the Seven Deadly Sins. If you ever disrespect ME, you filthy peasant, I will not hesitate to destroy you where you stand."

Evidently this was proof enough for Gakupo. His violet eyes dark with confusion and fear. "...Well, fuck." He stood, rubbing his forehead, pacing. "Then who the fuck is this Elluka bitch? And why the hell does she want us?"

Rin was a little taken aback at his constant swearing. "I-I..." She fought to keep her old self going. "Look, I do not have all the answers you are looking for." She snapped at him. "But there is a man outside who does."

Gakupo was muttering to himself. "A sin, huh...like, a living personification-"

"Vessel." Rin chimed in.

"Shut up for a minute, I'm fucking thinking." Gakupo continued pacing. "So that's what that freak did to me...and must've done to you..." He straightened up. "Fine. I will come outside and get my fucking answers. But I will only stay for my answers, got it, Shorty?"

"Hey!" Rin yelled. "What did I JUST say about disrespecting?"

Gakupo only smirked. "Come on. How can I take a fucking fourteen year old seriously?" He laughed.

"I seriously want to have you killed." She glared up at him.

"Oh, yeah. You and what fucking army?" Gakupo glared right back.

"I'll have you know, I had a kingdom!"

"HAD! And now you don't!"

"UGH! Why do I have to get YOU, of ALL people I COULD be helping out!" Rin stamped her foot in a rage.

"Well, I should just-"

"Mr. Kamui?" A crystal voice made them both whirl around. A pretty young girl (who looked strangely familliar, but Rin couldn't place it) stood there. She had light green hair tied back in a topknot, with wide, light blue eyes set in her pale face like two jewels. She wore the same type of dress the other woman had, except the flower around her neck was green. "Um, what is all the yelling?" She looked frightened.

"Oh, Gumi, I'm sorry." Gakupo smiled lightly at the girl. "This is just..." He sent Rin a patronizing glare. "An old acquaintance."

Rin returned the glare, glancing at the woman. "Give us a moment, please." She said, rather hostile. The woman called Gumi nodded, withering a little under Rin's gaze, and closed the door.

"Acquaintance?" Rin exploded. "Idiot!"

"How was that stupid? God, you're such a pain in my ass..." Gakupo massaged his temples. "I absolutely desest you."

"The feeling is mutual!" Rin yelled back.

"I hope you die in a hole!"

"That's the best you can come up with? What, did sleeping with so many women addle your brains? Or are you just airing out that space where your brains should be?"

"Hah! At least I once possessed brains! Tell me, what's it like being blonde?"

"Blonde jokes? YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

_The girl glared at me. Could she know? Or is it just her pent-up anger?_

**There is no way she could know who you are, Gumina.**

_...Alright. That's a little reassuring. They're still arguing. It's quite loud, and obvious what they're talking about. Good thing there's only oblivious women in here. Any sign on Kaito?_

**He knows I am here, but he cannot get to the duo on time to stop my actions.**

_This is all going according to plan. I hear the Irregular has begun to stir._

**Yes...I have felt it, too. His story is coming up. We must have all the preparations done by then. The vessel for Sloth has been found as well. Unfortunately Kaito possesses it.**

_The Princess._

**Yes. Oh, sweet betrayal, how will the poor child feel when she learns her father is a monster?**

_She'll want to help him sleep._

**Hmmph. Of course. But which story will she play first?**

_I don't know-_

**...Gumina?**

_Sorry, Elluka. They've just left the castle. Make your move._

**Of course.**

* * *

Rin had somehow managed to drag Gakupo out with her, all the while still bickering with him. _He's such a pompous asshole!_

Gakupo was too busy glaring down at the kid to notice that a woman was walking towards the duo. She had long white blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. A smile lazily graced her pink lips. She stopped a while away.

Rin looked up, meeting the eyes of the woman. Something in her head clicked. _Watch the clocks..._ Spinning around, she faced the huge clock on the front of the mansion.

It was spinning wildly, the hands a blur of black and white.

"KAITO!" Rin screamed.

A huge boom caught her attention. Spinning back around she saw a huge blast of light coming towards her and Gakupo. His arm flew up, hitting her square in the stomach, causing her to fall back and Gakupo to take the blast right in his chest.

* * *

**That last little exchange between Gumina and Elluka was them like, mind speaking. I speak mind, do you? Hon hon hon.**

**Yeah, so there wasn't much going on. I originally was going to have more fighting in this chapter, but it appears that I will have to wait. You can't cram this much into one chapter. It just doesn't work. And it would get waaaay too confusing.**

**Gakupo had to make a blonde joke. He had to. I had to. XD. **

**So I continually wonder if you people read these. I read these. They're pretty great.**

**Yeah, if it wasn't obvious, Gumina is the sorceress who's been spying on Gakupo for a really really long time. I'm not sure yet if she's going to be his childhood friend, as well, or if she's taken over the body of his childhood friend. Hmm. Decisions, decisions.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns about your love life? Think you're a Sin and need advice? Ask away, my little...ducks, ask away.**

**-Wren-**


	3. Empty, Gnawing Holes

**So I suppose I left you guys off at a bad hiff-clanger. I'm sorry about that. Man I'm tired.**

**Must persevere.**

**...Hiff-clanger?**

**Go with what works, I guess. Suspense and fighting.**

_**yoshiilove02: Yeah, I guess he always does die. Man, I feel kinda bad now. X)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Empty, Gnawing Holes**

Rin lunged forwards, shoving Gakupo out of the way of another oncoming blast. She managed to drag him behind a huge potted plant. An explosion shook the mansion's foundations. "Gakupo!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "Why didn't...why did you take the blow?"

Gakupo coughed. "Like it or not, I am a gentleman." His chest was stained with blood. "Ah...fuck...what did she hit me with?"

"I don't know. J-Just hang on, okay? Kaito will help us..." Rin squeaked, throwing herself over Gakupo as a blast of light hit the potted plant. She was showered with rubble. "Rrgh..."

"Rin." Gakupo gasped. "I-I don't think he's coming."

"He has to!" Rin screamed, tears in her eyes. "He promised!"

"Are you crying?"

"No, you idiot...I got something in my eye." Rin looked away. "Look, you're going to be just fine."

"You just met me. Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know..."

Gakupo's violet eyes were hazed over in pain. "M...Maybe because we're both...Sins..." He stumbled out, more blasts of light hitting the mansion. "Maybe." Rin agreed, squeezing his hand.

A sudden flare of gold and violet lit up the sky the second Rin touched his hand. For a split second, his eyes were purely violet, and hers were gold.

"W-What just happened?" Gakupo exclaimed, thouroughly shaken. Rin shrugged, wide-eyed. "I-I don't know..."

Screams came from inside, and Gakupo seemed to remember something. "G-Gumi...n-no...help Gumi."

"But what about y-"

"Help her!" Gakupo ground out, and Rin jumped up, dodging another blast of light. Picking up a piece of rubble she hurled it in Elluka's direction blindly, running for the door of the mansion.

* * *

Elluka could hear the two talking. She continued sending blasts of light at the plant and around them, never really trying to kill them. One of her shots destroyed the plant, and she winced as she heard Rin's small shriek. _I really hope I have not hurt Gakupo too badly...I need them both alive._

A huge piece of rock got her attention. It was flying straight at her face. She smacked it aside easily and watched Rin dart into the building. Alone.

_So, Gakupo must be injured. _Elluka approached the broken up plant.

Sure enough, the elegant man lay there, pale eyelids closed and twitching in agony.

"Gumi is fine."

His eyes snapped open. "D...Don't hurt them." He gasped.

Elluka crouched next to him. "Did you not hear me?" She inquired slightly, pressing her hand to his chest. He gasped, flinching away from her hand. A warm green glow began omitting from her palm into his wound. "They will be fine. And it appears that you and Rin have deeper connections than you originally assumed, hm?"

Gakupo glared up at her warily.

"This is healing you. Calm down. I do not wish to hurt you two. But...I do need you both." Elluka leaned forwards. "And I bring a warning."

Gakupo looked rather confused at this. _What the hell is her problem? Hurting me, healing me, and warning me? _"Fine. What is your warning?" He inquired, sitting up cautiously and rubbing his healed wound.

"It's about the man."

Gakupo blinked.

"Kaito. Rin's...saviour, I suppose you could call him." Elluka leaned in for effect, a small smile playing along the corners of her lips. "He is not to be trusted. His motives..."

"His motives are what?"

Elluka's smile launched into a full-blown smirk. "...Sinful."

* * *

Rin was almost trampled by an oncoming crowd of woman scrambling to get out of the mansion. She pressed her back flat to the wall and they all ran by her, screaming, into the forest beyond. Noticing her cloak hanging on the wall, she grabbed it and continued running. "Gumi!" She called.

No answer. _Did all the women flee? I should still check if Gumi's still in here. _Rin continued running. "Gumi! Are you still in here? GUMI!"

She turned a corner and crashed into said woman. Both fell backwards. Rin's ribbon fell out of her cloak pocket. "Gumi!" She jumped to her feet, yanking up Gumi. "Come on, we have to leave here!"

Gumi looked surprised to see her. She was almost in a daze. "What is it? What-" She suddenly stopped, staring at the ground. Right at Rin's ribbon.

"What? Oh, that's my ribbon." Rin picked it up, tying it around her wrist. "Well? Come on! The mansion's under attack, Gakupo is really injured, and he asked me to come and get you out! Come on!"

"Gakupo? Injured? He asked you...to come and get...me?" Gumi looked really really confused. "...Me?"

"Yes, you! Now come on!"

"That's why the mansion was shaking." Gumi followed Rin through the halls. "That's why it's falling apart..."

She stopped, thoughtful. Rin turned to glance at her. "Trust me." Gumi sighed, running a hand through her dark green hair. "You do not want me around. I'm...dangerous."

Gumi turned to begin walking back towards the room Rin found her in. "Wait! Gumi! Where are you going?" Rin exclaimed, yanking her back.

Right as a huge piece of the ceiling came crashing down around them. The crash threw Rin off her feet and the back of her head hit the marble of the floor. Everything suddenly became very blurry. "Ugh..." Rin blinked rapidly, trying to clear it. "...Gumi, get out of here..."

Gumi spun towards Rin. "Rin? Are you okay? Rin!" Gumi shook her shoulder. "Rin! Come on, Rin!"

Rin's last coherent thought was _how does she know my name?_

The world around her went dark.

* * *

Kaito was running as fast as he could towards the mansion, blue eyes dark with worry. "Rin! Gakupo!" He called. "Are you both-"

He stopped cold. "...Gakupo."

The man stood there, his dagger clutched in his fist. His violet eyes were dark with hate and mistrust. "You must be Kaito. The man who's going to kill me and that little girl." He snarled out each word. "And yet here you are. Pretending to be our friend, her saviour?"

Kaito sighed. "Elluka has gotten to you, has she not?"

"You're pretending to be a Collector so you can take our sins for your own purposes." Gakupo glared at Kaito. "I refuse to go with you."

"Then Rin will suffer."

"You dare lay a hand on the girl and I-"

"I would not be the one to hurt the child. Trust me."

"How can I?" Gakupo's grip tightened on the knife. "You-"

"Gentlemen! Can't we all be civilized?" Elluka stepped forward, both men turning to her. "Gakupo, surprisingly, the greedy fool is telling the truth." She said smoothly, a small smile gracing her lips. "He wouldn't be the one to hurt Rin if you didn't go with him. Because you two are so strongly connected, the longer away from each other you are, the more it will hurt."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't we feel it earlier?"

"Because you didn't officially meet each other until now." Elluka glanced up at Kaito. "Unfortunately, he feels the same pull...and soon will his precious-"

"Shut up." Kaito snarled, usually calm blue eyes feral and angry. "Just stop with your wicked words and lies!"

"So you've deluded yourself from the truth." Elluka turned away. "You might want to go and check on your sweet daughter right now." She pretended to check an invisible wristwatch. "And you might want to hurry: I don't know how much longer she'll be able to hold up without her precious father."

Kaito's eyes widened. With another quick glance at Gakupo, he charged full-speed towards where the carriage had been parked.

"And you."

Gakupo turned towards the sorceress.

"Protect the girl. She is the youngest of all the Sins. It is your duty to keep her safe...because she will save your life. Understood?"

Gakupo nodded, solemn.

"Also, that blonde joke was a low blow. She isn't the only blonde around here."

Gakupo blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry..."

Elluka laughed. It chimed like church bells. "Don't worry about it. One last thing: your powers are gone, but your charms remain. I took them away," she continued, ignoring Gakupo's look of outrage, "because if you kept them it would mean the Irregular's death. Understood?"

Gakupo blinked. "No."

Elluka vanished in a bout of flames.

Gakupo blinked rapidly, turning back to his mansion. A cloaked figure was exiting, holding a collapsed and unconscious Rin. The figure handed Rin to him, keeping their head down.

"...Thank you." Gakupo took Rin, gazing at the figure (definately a young woman). "Did...did you happen to find Gumi...? Or did she run away, as well?"

"She had to leave. But I'm delivering a message on her behalf." The cloaked figure looked at Gakupo. Coils of dark green hair spilled out of the hood, and her face was covered with a white and red mask.

"She wants you to know that she loved you...and she'll rejoin you soon. In the meantime just know she'll be with you always." The figure reached out and tapped Gakupo's newly healed chest. "Here."

A flash of a greenish-white light and a violet-just like what had happened when he and Rin had touched. The figure began to disappear. "W-Wait!" Gakupo exclaimed, reaching out and taking her hand. "Who are you?"

"Someone who loves you." The figure's mouth tilted up into a smile, and she vanished completely.

_...Was that Gumi...? _Gakupo looked down at Rin in his arms. Her breathing was steady, but there was a bit of blood on the back of her head. He shook his head, almost as if to clear it, and began to walk in the direction of where Kaito had run off.

* * *

Kaito reached the carriage in a matter of minutes. (1) He threw the door to the carriage open. "Miku! Are you alright?"

Miku opened bleary green eyes. "...Yes, Father." She looked a little faint. "I just feel...empty..." She put a trembling hand over her chest. "It hurts...right here..."

Kaito pulled his daughter to his chest, eyes watering. "I-It is going to be alright, Miku. Just trust me, alright? I will fix you. I will. I promise." He sobbed.

"Daddy..."

"Miku, hold on for daddy."

"I'm...really tired..." Miku rubbed her eyes.

Kaito almost laughed out loud at this, despite the terrible consequences that would follow this. "Then sleep, honey. Sleep, and I will wake you when we are away from here."

Miku's green eyes closed. Her breathing evened out.

Kaito hugged her tightly, sobbing quietly. "M-Miku...I am so sorry..."

"HEY! KAITO!"

Kaito looked out the window, composing himself.

Gakupo laid Rin down carefully, and pulled out his dagger.

Kaito stepped out of the carriage. "Really? Again with the dagger?" Yet his greedy eyes could not take themselves off the dagger. _Violet dagger..._

Gakupo picked up a rock and hurled it at Kaito. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? NO level of preparation could have helped Rin!" He guestured towards her unconscious form. "Didn't you teach her to fight? To run? Anything?"

"No." Kaito sighed inwardly. _So she did not die. Pity._

* * *

_Elluka stood in the forest, Gumina at her side. "What are you playing at?" She hissed at the sorceress. "Saying you love the man? You know what we have to do! Besides, love is a very, VERY foolish thing, and it is difficult to keep up. YOU KNOW THIS."_

_"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Gumina whirled around, her one visible eye completely overcome with rage. "We HAD ALL THREE RIGHT THERE. WHY didn't we TAKE them? Have you lost your mind?"_

_"I'm messing with Kaito's head-"_

_"Oh, SURE-"_

_"-and I told Gakupo of his plans."_

_Gumina looked shocked. "You told him Kaito's plans?"_

_Elluka nodded. "I don't think he fully believed me...but it's fun to take down a group from the inside. With Rin and Gakupo against him, and Miku changing more and more every day, the stress will begin to gnaw at him. His story will begin sooner than expected."_

_"...I suppose it makes sense, if you look at it that way. But hasn't his already begun?" Gumina gazed off to where Gakupo had disappeared longingly._

_Elluka put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. And Gumina...I apologize for yelling. You'll see him later."_

_"But he won't know me."_

_"A heavy price to pay, hmm?" Elluka stated flatly._

_"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"_

_"Hush. It's okay."_

_The two women faded into the forest behind them._

_**So we follow them.**_

**But of course. And you will rejoin them soon...just as you said.**

_**I...I'm sorry.**_

**No worries. It works out better that you do anyways.**

* * *

Rin opened her eyes to shouting and cursing. She recognized the voice instantly. _Gakupo...so where is Gumi? _She sat up cautiously, feeling the back of her head. There was a bit of dried blood. She was laying on the ground next to the carriage. She looked off into the distance.

The mansion was crumbling right before her eyes. The clock had stopped spinning. It read midnight before it too tumbled to the ground with a muffled crash. _The second place I've watched collapse. _She thought sadly.

"-believe you!"

Rin turned back around to see the two men fighting a ways away.

"...into this mess, and now I'm going to get us out!" Gakupo looked positively enraged. He was running hands through his violet hair and pacing back and forth like a caged tiger ready to pounce. Kaito, on the other hand, was the picture of calmness.

Rin was filled with anger upon looking at Kaito. How dare he not send help for the two of them, how dare he lie and not teach her how to fight! She stood, a little shaky, and picked up a rock, holding it behind her back and walking up to the two men.

"Good. You are awake. How are you feeling?" Kaito inquired of her, completely ignoring Gakupo. He snarled at this, glancing protectively down at Rin._ "Protect the girl. She is the youngest of all the Sins. It is your duty to keep her safe...because she will save your life. Understood?"_

"Fine, thank you." Rin inclined her head, turning so her back was completely to Gakupo. She motioned to the rock with her free hand behind her back, and hoped that Gakupo understood her intentions. "Are we moving out soon?"

"Yes." Kaito headed for the carriage, Rin following, still holding the rock. She stole a quick glance at Gakupo.

Gakupo nodded quickly. The duo followed Kaito into the carriage.

Miku was asleep inside. Kaito took his seat next to her with Rin and Gakupo across from him. When Rin saw Miku, she felt a pang of guilt. _I can't do this...I can't take Miku's father away from her...can I?_

Gakupo glanced at Kaito, taking his eyes off of Rin for the moment. (2) "So, where are we going now?" He inquired.

"Belzenia." Kaito answered. "After Gluttony." He gazed fondly at Miku.

Gakupo nudged Rin.

Rin shook her head inperceptibly.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow.

Rin mouthed the words 'trust me'.

Gakupo looked at her for a while before sighing and looking out the small window. Rin felt the textures of the rock in her small palm. She was pretty sure it was entirely marble from his mansion, but she couldn't be sure. She also wasn't sure if she would be able to take Kaito's life with it. If she couldn't, Gakupo would be able to.

He HAD to be able to.

* * *

Gakupo was lost in thought, staring out the window. Hours had passed, and he glanced at Kaito. "We should stop." He said.

Kaito glanced at him coolly.

"For them." He motioned to Rin, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and Miku, who had been asleep ever since the mansion.

Kaito nodded, and the carriage stopped at a small supplies store way off in the middle of nowhere. He gently shook Miku's shoulder. "Miku, wake up."

Miku didn't move. Rin's eyes gently fluttered open and she yawned, sitting up straight. Gakupo and her watched Kaito and Miku for a moment.

"...Miku." No response. Her eyes were still closed, a small smile on her lips.

"...Miku!" Kaito shook her shoulder a little more. Rin was suddenly very afraid for the girl. _What happened? Why isn't Miku waking up?_

"What's wrong with her?" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Miku! Miku! Miku, sweetie, PLEASE wake up!"

"Miku!"

* * *

_Eyes opening. Chains, holding down what is left of his pitiful body. Red and blue._

_He can barely form a coherent thought. Eyes wide, he takes in everything. His outfit is...his eyes are...he is...who is he again?_

_Ah, yes, that's right. He knows who he is. But why is he here?_

_Where is 'Here'? He remembers a woman, he remembers a hand on his, a smile, a loud swinging as his life comes to a close. He remembers the name people called him. Then again, they called him by more than one name._

_The other name he was given was strange._

_It was more than strange._

_It was Irregular._

**Good morning, Len.**

* * *

**AAAAAAH LEN IS BACK. KINDA.  
**

**You knew he had to come back. I knew it. Probably because I'm writing this. So...yeah.**

**(1) Kaito left the carriage WAAY too far away from the mansion. Well, he's getting a workout, I suppose.  
(2) Because he was staring at Rin. Now, I'm a total supporter of GakuRin, but in this, he's like an older brother to her. Nothing...weird like love between them. That would just make things awkward.  
**

**This chapter is shorter than my others...I just noticed that. I haven't the slightest idea why.  
**

**Next chapter might not be up for a while, I just had the best idea for a story. It's Vocaloid-tacular.**

**Rate and Review? Rest and Row? Rong and Right? Rowdy and Revive? You decide.**

**-Wren-**


End file.
